You Belong With Me
by MeLlYiSaWeSoMe
Summary: Eve is new to La Push. She meets the Wolf Pack and finds love but not before there are challenges and people in the way. And she thought her life couldn't get any crazier. SethxOC story
1. Chapter 1

Hello people, the earth says hello! Anyways, I had this sudden urge to write something and I know I haven't updated and I'm sorry but I had some ideas and I wanted to try them out, so please don't hate meh! T-T

Disclaimer: MeLlYiSaWeSoMe doesn't own Twilight (Someday, Stephenie Meyer, somesday...)

**...**

Chapter 1:

"Dad, shut the hell up!" I yelled from my room. Seriously, he doesn't need to have the volume on the t.v. turned all the way up. It doesn't help that he's yelling at the stupid electronic device that produces pictures. Curse you, Direct T.V.

"Why don't you come down here and make me!" my dad yelled from downstairs in the living room. I swear, there is something wrong with him. Adults aren't supposed to behave like this. And people wonder why I am the way I am. Anyways, I guess now is as any good time to introduce myself to the world. My name is Evelyn Samuels, except I like to be called Eve. I live with my mom and dad, which is really bad for my mom. You don't really want to be in the same room as me and my dad. We make fun of eachother and try to get on eachothers nerves, poor mommy. My mom's like the peacemaker while me and my dad are almost alike. Because of this, you'd think we'd get along fine, but I guess this just proves there should never be a second me or my dad. My parents and I just moved here to La Push after my mom got this job offer. My dad managed to find a job also, it's even the same job that he used to have. It's amazing that he doesn't get fired. All he does is sit around, whine, and yell at people. I guess it helps that he's a bartender and he gets to control if people are aloud to drink, since people like to drink. My mom is a teacher and she just got a job at La Push High School, which is also the school I will be going to on Monday, which is also tomorrow.

"Don't tempt me, I will!" I yelled back. I know people say that parents and children shouldn't fight but you know what, they can say that to my dad. He's the one that starts it... even if it is unintentionally.

"I'd like to see you try," I heard from him.

"Do you want to see your phone or not?" I asked. Yeah, that's right, I took his cell phone. It's probably one of the best plans I followed through with. Almost as good as the time I took the batteries out of the t.v. remote and he started crying and yelling that the t.v. was broken. He is so stupid.

"You give me my freaking phone, you little demon," he shouted with frustration in his voice. I know some kids would be upset and sad that their father called them a little demon but I guess I'm not normal. Actually, this was really normal, daddy always calls me a demon but I guess it helps that I call him an old freaking gramps.

"NO!" I shouted back.

"Both of you, knock it off," I heard my mother say in her soft voice. Although she did yell, how else was I supposed to hear? She may look sweet and have a soft voice, but she could be like the devil when angry.

"Yes mother/honey," me and my dad said at the same time. Neither of us wanted to get her angry, we aren't that stupid. I was up in my room trying to put away my things. It wasn't really trying since I was kinda just throwing things someplace where they would fit. It was more than what my dad did, which was throw his suitcases on his bed and walk downstairs and lie on the couch like some bum. Gosh, how can people compare me to him, I mean sure we have the same dark hair and the pale skin but we didn't have the same eyes at least. Luckily, I had my mom's light blue eyes. My mom also had blonde hair and my dad had brown eyes.

"Eve, dinner," my mom called to me after about 20 minutes. Thanks goodness, I thought I would die of starvation. My dad says I'm a drama queen. He's a liar. So I left my room and ran down the stairs, tripping on the last step, landing with a face plant.

"Holy crap, my face," I yell in pain. My dad looked over in my direction and started laughing like really loud. My mom came out of the kitchen, saw me, and glared at my dad. Now it was my turn to bust out laughing. After that little scene we ate dinner, I threw the remote out the open window; that made my dad wail, and then it was bed time seeing how tomorrow was my first day at La Push High School.

**...**

And this is the first chapter. I thought it was pretty good, you know since it was funny and all that stuff... Please leave a review and tell me what you think of it!


	2. Chapter 2

I had an epiphany! In which, I realized that this story is off to a good start. I decided to start working on this story and I would just like to state that I am working on 3 stories at once. And this is difficult for simple-minded me. I already posted a chapter for another story today but because I love you guys (wink wink) I'm willing to do more.

Disclaimer: MeLlYiSaWeSoMe doesn't own Twilight (I'll get you my pretty and your little dog too) LOL, the dog would be the werewolves...

_**...**_

Chapter 2:

_I was running through a forest. It was green, very green. I looked back and it chasing after me. It was so fast but yet, so was I. The bushes were scraping against my skin, hanging twigs from the trees getting tangled in my hair. Finally, I was at a dead end, the only other way was to jump. I slowly turned around and widened my eyes. The thing chasing me stepped out of the shadows of the trees and into the sunlight. I never knew I would die like this. It's white make-up was still perfectly in-tact, did this thing not sweat? His lips were a blood red and pulled into an evil smile. His red afro was giant, way to giant, and it left the top of his head bald. His eyebrows were drawn and pulled downward. The eyeliner surrounding his eyes made them demonic and little black lines were drawn under his eyelids. And worse of all, his bright red nose that looked like it could inhale a lot of crack. Yes, this was IT, the scary as hell clown. Suddenly, I couldn't breathe._

I opened my eyes to find my dad's face only inches away from mine. I let out a terrified shriek. Turns out, the stupid old man plugged my nose and since I sleep with my mouth closed, I ended up choking. I shoved his face away from me and breathed in deeply.

"What's going on?" my mom asked from the doorway of my room. She was looking at my dad with her eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"Dad tried to kill me," I yelled at her, pointing at the alleged murderer.

"Michael," my mom yelled at him. "Get out so Eve can change." Oh yeah, I have to go to school. Maybe dad should have held on a little longer...nah, I'll get him back for that though! Once both of them were out of my room I got out of bed and walked over to my closet. I dug through until I found a pair of clothes that weren't dirty or lying on the floor. There was a dark pair of jean shorts that went a couple inches above my knees, a dark grey t-shirt that had a picture of a spoon and two cereal pieces with the words 'CEREAL KILLER', a pair of black rainbow socks, grey checkered vans, a black jacket that had a design in white and green and green designs on the inside, and finally, my grey and black hat that had some white picture in the front. I have this weird obsession with hats, I always have to wear them, except to bed. When I was done changing I went into the bathroom across the hall and brushed my hair and teeth, put on eyeliner, then put the hat on. After I was done with that, I went downstairs where my mom was already done and ready and my dad was laying on the couch in the living room. He is the most laziest person I know, counting me, which is saying something.

"Hey dad, remember how I have your phone?" I asked him, leaning against the back of the sofa and looking down at him. Dad turned his head and stared back up at me.

"Yeah, how can I not?" he said, glaring at me.

"Yeah, about that...turns out, it's not water proof," I told him, smirking.

"What?" he demanded, sitting up.

"I wanted to know if it could survive. May it rest in peace," I answered, bowing my head. "Time to go, Mom," I said, sounding cheerful. Mom just shook her head at us before walking over to her purse, grabbing it and walking out the door. I stuck my tongue out at Dad before grabbing my black backpack and shutting the door after me. Mom was already in the car when I got in.

"You didn't really drop it in water, did you?" Mom asked me as she drove to the high school.

"Nope, but he doesn't need to know that," I told her, staring out the window.

"Because of what he did this morning, I'll let this pass," she said with a smile.

**_TiMe SkIp To ScHoOl_**

When we finally got to the school parking lot, Mom parked over by the Staff Parking.

"I already got your schedule," my mom said, taking it out of her bag and handing it to me. "You have 1st period with me," she continued. Oh yay me! Let's just hope I don't do something to piss her off. I tend to do that alot. Looks like she's teaching History, oh wipee, my worst subject. "You don't need to go to your locker so let's go," she said, getting out of the car. I heaved a sigh before getting out also. Pretty much everyone was looking at us as we made our way to the front doors of the school. It may have been because we were new, or the fact that we looked nothing like everyone else, or maybe both.

"Moooom, I don't wanna be here," I moaned/whined. It's bad enought that we stand out to other people, with them all tan and us all pale.

"Oh honey, don't worry, I'm here," she said in her sweet voice. Somehow, I'm making a prediction here, someone will piss her off and she will go demonic on them. I wish I could be there to see it, but if that's the case, it'll most likely be me she goes demonic on. I followed Mom to a classroom not too far from the front doors. She opened the door and I followed in after her.

"Okay, here's the seating arrangements from the last teacher," she said to herself as she picked up papers on the teacher's desk. "Okay, Eve, you can sit in the very last row at the back by the window, that's the only available seat." I walked down the isle and sat down at the desk. I put my bag on the ground and put my feet up on the desk.

"Do you have to put your feet up?" Mom asked with a frown.

"Uh, yeah. My foot's been terribly sprained, I have to keep it propped," I informed her. My mom just stared at me with an eyebrow raised. Then the bell rang, indicating that 1st period is about to start.

"And you have the hat on," Mom informed me. Yeah, that's why I put it on this morning. I would say that but I can't use the sarcasm with her, she takes it serious.

"Yep," I popped the 'p'. Students began to come in but we just ignored them and the stares that they were sending us.

"You're one of the worst students," she informed me.

"Probably. I blame Dad," I told her with a careless shrug.

"You blame him for everything. Have you ever stopped to wonder that maybe it hurts his feelings?" she asked. I looked at her for a moment before laughing really loud.

"He has no feelings," I said, still chuckling. Seriously, he's only ever truly evil when he thinks she's not looking. Yeah, he's a bully.

"Of course he does," she said with wide eyes.

"Yeah, that's why he choked me this morning," I said, rolling my eyes. I looked up and noticed just about the whole class watching our little conversation.

"Oh, it looks like the bell has rung. Hello, my name is Mrs. Samuels and back there is Eve Samuels. I'm your new teacher and Eve is a new student," Mom greeted with a gentle smile. She looks like an angel now. "I'm going to do attendance and then we can have a free period for today since I'm new," she continued. I pretty much tuned her out and stared at the front wall, thinking of what I was going to do when I got home and Dad realized I didn't get his phone wet. I may have accidently left the phone on my nightstand so he was bound to find it when he started looking through my things for my secret stash. In my closet, I have a Secret Stash of Deliciousness. That's seriously what I call it. It has a bunch of yummy foods in a basket. "...Seth Clearwater," my mom's voice brought me back to reality. I looked up and saw a big, tall guy with russet colored skin. He had dark brown, nearly black hair and chocolate brown eyes. The only reason I knew what color his eyes were was because he was staring intently at me. Wow, why's he staring? A guy sitting next him, who had the same build, if not bigger, with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes nudged him in the side, making him look away from me and to my mom.

"Here," he said loudly with a happy smile on his face. My mom looked up at him from her attendance sheet and smiled back at him. Then she went back to taking attendance, and Seth went back to staring at me. I looked away and stared instead at my rainbow striped socks that went to my shins.

"Okay, now you can have a free period," Mom said after getting done with attendance. Immediately after she said this, people got up and went over to their friends and began talking. Suddenly, I heard her ring tone to her cellphone go off. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said apologetically before getting up and pressing talk while walking towards the door.

"WHERE IS THE LITTLE DEMON?" I could here Dad's voice faintly, and that's because I was all the way in the back.

My mom looked up at me and narrowed her eyes. "What did you do?" she asked me. I just shrugged but could feel a smirk tugging at my lips.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT SHE DID! SHE USED ALL MY SHAMPOO AND PUT LEMON JUICE IN THE BOTTLE! I HAVE LEMON JUICE IN MY EYES!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. I couldn't take it anymore and started laughing really loud. "PUT THE PHONE ON SPEAKER!" he yelled at Mom. She sighed but did as he said. "YOU LITTLE DEMON! WAIT UNTIL YOU GET HOME! I'M EATING ALL OF YOUR DORITOS!"

"No, you can't eat them, they're miiine," I whined. "YOU OLD FREAKING GRAMPS. THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR TRYING TO CHOKE ME IN MY SLEEP!" I yelled.

"I WAS WAKING YOU UP!"

"BY PLUGGING MY NOSE! YOU'RE SO STUPID, AND GET OFF YOUR LAZYASS AND GET READY FOR WORK!"

"I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU!"

"WHY NOT? I'M OBVIOUSLY SMARTER THAN YOU, THERE GOES MY ADVANTAGE!"

"I'M YOUR DADDY, DO AS I SAY!"

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! HAVE YOU TURNED THE T.V. ON YET?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"GOOD LUCK TRYING TO TURN IT ON WITHOUT REMOTE BATTERIES!"

"HONEY! SHE TOOK THE REMOTE BATTERIES!"

"MOMMY, HE'S GONNA EAT MY DORITOS!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! Michael, get off of the couch and go into the bedroom. Don't leave that room until I call you back. Evelyn, get your legs off the desk and go in that corner, facing the wall," Mom finally yelled. She spoke in a deadly quiet voice, pointing to the corner by her desk.

"Bu-"

"No buts, young lady. You go in that corner or so help me I will lock you in your closet again," she interrupted. I whimpered but got up and trudged over to the corner. All of the students in the class were watching as I sat with my back to them, facing the grey wall. My mom wasn't kidding at all when she said she locked me in my closet. It was during an argument and she just got too annoyed so she locked me in my closet and locked my dad in our shed.

"Now remember; stay in the bedroom or you're going in the shed again," Mom spoke into the phone. She flipped the phone closed and turned back to the class with her gentle smile on. "You may go back to your conversations," she said kindly. I would say she's bi-polor but that would make her even madder at me. She walked back over to her desk and sat down on her chair. I knew what was happening. Unfortunately, this has happened more than once, she wasn't going to agnolage my presence until she felt my time was over. I was supposed to keep quiet and not move from my spot. About 40 minutes later, the bell rang and people got up with their things.

"You can go honey. Have a nice day, and remember, no fights," Mom said in a happy tone. See what I mean, it's like after my punishment, she's all Miss Happy.

"Bye," I said happily as well. I said I was used to this, after a while, I just went back to normal after punishment time. I went to the back and grabbed my backpack then left the classroom. Standing outside of the door was Seth and his friend.

"Hey, I'm Embry and this is Seth," the friend, now known as Embry, introduced.

"Eve," I said with a smile.

"Yeah we got that. You wanna sit with us at lunch?" Embry asked, glancing back at Seth as he asked this.

"Sure," I said nonchalantly while looking down at my schedule.

"Great, just look for either one of us," Embry said with a grin. I nodded my head and started going in the direction of my 2nd period.

**_TiMe SkIp To LuNcH_**

My other 3 classes past in a blur. Nothing really major happened except for me being scolded to pay attention. Yeah, I'll pay attention when you say something worth my attention. Ha, I saw someone say that on a show once and it sounded majorly bitchy so I wanted to say it. I was heading to where everyone else was heading, which I'm pretty sure is the luchroom. I was right, there were people sitting at different tables with their friends. Talking, laughing, what friends usually do. Suddenly, I saw Embry sitting at a table with a bunch of guys who look like him and Seth. Are these guys on steroids? That's bad, don't steroids make men's penis's grow smaller? Just wondering. Daddy says I have ADD, I think he just said that to scare me. I made my way over to Embry and cleared my throat. I think it a little too loud because dang, now my throat really hurts. Embry looked up and grinned.

"Hey, take a seat," he said. I took the one beside him, merely because I didn't know anyone else.

"Guys, this is Eve. Eve this is Quil, Jacob, Jared, Paul, and Kim, Jared's girlfriend," Embry introduced. I nodded my head to them with a smile. They all either smiled or nodded back.

"So Eve, where are you from?" Kim asked with a smile as all the guys started eating like no tomorrow. Oh my damn, these boys can eat. Can they breathe?

"New York," I answered her question, still staring at the guys.

"That's cool. Why did you move all the way here?" Kim asked.

"My mom got this job offer here as the history teacher," I told her. Kim nodded her head.

"Hey guys," I heard a voice say. I looked up and saw Seth sitting down on the other side of Embry. There were mumbled greetings that didn't sound like anything other than grunts. Seth turned and smiled at me. I smiled back a little unsurely. Why does he keep staring at me?

"What class do you have next?" Kim asked me after glancing between Seth and I with a small smirk.

"Music Performance then Gym," I told her. I don't even know why I have Music Performance. I think this is some new thing since I've never heard of this class before. I know how to play the guitar and piano but how did I get _Music Performance?_ Besides, I haven't even played music since the accident. It happened 2 years ago; when I was 14, he was 15. I could still here the car horns and see the bright light in front of me as if it just happened.

"I have Gym with you. At least you won't be alone," Kim offered. "I don't think anyone else has Music Performance," she said, glancing at the boys.

"Is Music Performance new?" I asked her. I may not have looked like it on the outside but on the inside, I was terrified. I can't perform, I haven't even come near an instrument since the accident.

"Yeah, it just started this year. They wanted to make a separate class for people who could perform. They all do their own thing and at the end of each semester, there's a contest where they all perform something. What instrument do you play?" Kim asked interested.

"Did. I used to. I don't play anymore," I corrected her. "I used to play the guitar and piano. People used to say I could sing but that was a long time ago," I told her. She stared at me with her eyes a little wide. I looked up and noticed all the guys had finished eating and were watching us.

"Why don't you play anymore?" Kim asked. Suddenly, I could here the screech of the tires in my ears.

"I just got tired of it," I lied. Somehow, I couldn't bring myself to tell them. It was private, and they didn't need to know.

"Oh, well lunch is about over," Kim said. I think she knew I was lying. I don't know how but she did. Thankfully, she didn't say anything about. Right on cue, the bell rang. I got up and headed to where it said the music departmant was.

When I got to the room, I saw a man with shoulder length, curly brown hair and a beard. The room was really big, and there were only a few students.

"Hey there, you must be the new student. I'm Mr. Witman, nice to meet you," I could tell this man was care free.

"Eve Samuels," I said with a smile. He nodded and smiled back.

"I was told you could do three things. Piano, guitar, and singing," Mr. Witman said.

"I don't play anymore," I said, looking down at the ground. Just because I have this class doesn't mean that I'm going to start playing.

"Well, let's get you started playing," he said back.

"I can't. I umm...forgot how to," I made something up.

"Hmm...how about you sit out for this class?" he suggested looking me in the eye. I nodded my head and walked over to the chairs sitting against the wall. It won't matter because by tomorrow, I'll make sure to get this class changed. I watched as the few students around me played their instruments. Watched them make mistakes and want to correct them but too afraid to go near the intrument. Finally the bell rang, dismissing the class. I stood up and walked over to where I knew the gym building was. That class went by agonizingly slow, perhaps because I suck at sports and somehow manage to hurt someone or myself. Today, I managed to get hit in the head with a volleyball and hit some guy in the family jewels. Yeah, it looked more painfull for him than for me. When the last bell of the day sounded, Kim was laughing at me.

"I can't believe you managed to get hit in the head _and _hit Tommy Zegers in the family jewels," she said, calming down.

"It's not as hard as it looks," I told her.

"Hey guys," Kim said to Embry and Jared as they walked up beside us.

"What's so funny?" Jared asked Kim after kissing her cheek. I've never seen anyone look so dedicated to someone before Jared and Kim. He looked at her with adoration. Like she was the only person he could see.

"We were playing dodgeball in gym and Eve got hit in the head with the ball. And managed to hit Tommy Zegers in the..." she trailered off, suddenly looking nervous to say it infront of the guys. The guys started laughing at me. Nice, thanks Kim. Soon, Quil, Jacob, Paul, and Seth were standing with us in the parking lot.

"There's gonna be a bonfire tonight, do you want to come Eve?" Seth suddenly asked. The guys all looked him with smirks before looking at me.

"I'll have to ask my mom but I think I'll be able to go," I said.

"You need to ask your mom?" Quil asked, amusement in his voice.

"Yeah, ever since this one incident involving shoving a guy in traffic, I'm not really aloud to go out without a reason," I told him, laughing a little at the memory.

"You shoved a guy in traffic?" Jacob asked, sounding a bit horrified.

"Yeah, he grabbed my ass so I shoved him," I said. I saw Seth shake a little bit before Jacob put his hand on his shoulder and the shaking stopped. Weeiirrd. "So I'll ask my mom if I can go and I'll call Kim?" I suggested. During Gym, Kim managed to give me her number.

"Yeah, sounds good," Kim agreed. Everyone said their goodbyes before leaving in their cars. I turned and made my way back to Mom's classroom.

_**...**_

Wooo, this is finally done! I'm like, dead tired but I still manage to pull through and finish this chapter. GO ME! Please leave a review and tell me if you like it, dislike it, or if you want anything suspicific to happen.


End file.
